


let's be brave, turn the light off

by sonlali



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Blow Jobs, Healthy Communication, Kissing, Laughter During Sex, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:00:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22072930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonlali/pseuds/sonlali
Summary: What would have happened that night at Stevie's if they decided not to lock it up?David and Patrick have a conversation about their past relationships, resulting in a much deeper connection during their first night alone.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 41
Kudos: 239





	let's be brave, turn the light off

**Author's Note:**

> Healthy communication is my jam.
> 
> Title from "Ready To Call This Love" by MIKA.

“Lock it up, David,” Patrick says, and David can’t help but smile into their kiss. He can’t remember ever smiling so much before Patrick entered his life.

Kissing Patrick has rapidly become one of David’s favorite things in life. He doesn’t think he could ever tire of it. Patrick kisses with such single-minded focus that David’s head spins. Currently, Patrick is cradling his jaw and licking into his mouth so enthusiastically that David feels lightheaded. Patrick’s mouth is perfect. Kissing Patrick is perfect. Patrick is perfect. _Fuck_ , David is so far gone for this man and they’ve only been dating a few weeks. 

Patrick gently guides David to lie back on the bed, his arm wrapping around David’s waist. David cups the back of Patrick’s head and pulls him closer. Patrick needs to be _closer_. David entwines their legs, and Patrick moves closer still until he’s lying half on top of David. He can feel Patrick hardening in his jeans and his body buzzes with excitement. This is finally happening and David feels elated, overjoyed, ecstatic—there’s a small parade marching through his mind. He internally rolls his eyes at his giddy dramatics, but he’s just really fucking ready for time alone with Patrick. No matter what they end up doing tonight, he’s sure it’s going to be amazing. 

_Lock it up._ Patrick’s words suddenly spring to David’s mind again. This thing with Patrick has felt like a dream come true. David knows he has to wake up eventually, that it will all come to an end and Patrick will leave, but he wants to make it last as long as possible. Is locking everything up the best choice? David has ignored and suppressed and buried feelings his entire life. He’s stifled emotions with food, drugs, and sex—anything to postpone dealing with painful truths. It’s certainly effective in the short term but always seems to backfire before long.

One of Patrick’s hands slips up David’s sweater and Patrick groans, rolling his hips forward, clearly delighting in the sensation of David’s chest hair beneath his fingertips. David wants this so much. He wants Patrick so much, and Patrick obviously wants him right now. But what about later? How long until Patrick realizes that David is a complete disaster and no longer worth his time? Surely the more Patrick learns about David’s history, the less likely he’ll want to be with him. So locking it all up is the best decision, right? 

Patrick has tangled his fingers in David’s chest hair and is sucking lightly along David’s jaw, murmuring praises under his breath. _So good, David. You’re so fucking sexy. I want you so much._

David needs to get out of his own head and enjoy Patrick while he still has him, but there’s a persistent thought nagging him. Healthy relationships require honest communication, right? David’s never tried that before, but he’s also never been with someone like Patrick before. Maybe if he tells Patrick about his past, Patrick will run screaming, but maybe—just maybe—being forthcoming will help him hold onto Patrick for longer. Is Patrick worth taking that risk and opening himself up in a way he’s never done before? The answer is obvious.

David presses lightly on Patrick’s chest, urging him to back away slightly. Patrick lets out a confused whine— _Daaaavid_ —and surges forward again. David musters up every ounce of strength he has and leans back from Patrick’s sweet mouth. 

“Patrick, stop.” Patrick freezes instantly and looks at David with wide questioning eyes. 

“David?” Patrick’s brow furrows and he looks worried. “Are you okay? Did I do something wrong?”

“No, no, fuck… no, you’re good. So good, Patrick.” He leans in and captures Patrick’s mouth, unable to resist another kiss. He pulls away again and Patrick actually whimpers at the loss. Why exactly did David think it would be a good idea to stop kissing Patrick? “Ugh, fuck. I really want to kiss you.”

“Mmm, please do.” Patrick leans in again and David very nearly gives in to temptation. 

“Fuck! No, stop. Patrick… I think… shit. I think maybe we should talk?”

“Talk? Talk about what?” Patrick’s eyes keep darting down to David’s mouth, and David realizes they need to have this conversation while a little less horizontal. He sits up.

“Patrick, I think maybe—I think maybe we _shouldn’t_ lock it up?” David cringes at the uncertainty in his own voice and glances at Patrick. 

Patrick sits up and rubs at the back of his head. He looks equal parts confused puppy and horny teenager, and David has to suppress a laugh. 

“I think it would be good for our… um... for our relationship? If we—if we talked about things. Our histories. And stuff. You know?” David can’t bare to look at Patrick as he speaks so he stares at his own hands twisting restlessly in his lap. 

“Uh—” Patrick clears his throat and pauses long enough that David almost takes it all back. This was clearly a mistake and David should just stick with what he knows and what he’s good at. He should just stick with fucking. That’s why they’re here anyway. Why did he think talking would be a good idea?

Patrick interrupts David’s anxiety spiral with a gentle hand on his cheek. 

“David, it’s okay. We can talk. That’s—that’s probably a good idea. I just… uh. I just need a minute, okay?” Patrick stands up and attempts to subtly adjust himself in his jeans. “I’ll just get us each a glass of water. And maybe some more whiskey.”

David watches as Patrick walks to the kitchen—his gait slightly awkward from his straining erection—and feels a rush of affection. Fuck, he likes Patrick so much.

Patrick returns looking more composed and hands David a glass of water. David downs it gratefully and tops off both of their glasses of whiskey. Patrick sits beside David, careful to keep their bodies from touching. He looks uncomfortable but determined, and David takes a deep breath. This was his idea, so it’s only fair that he starts the conversation.

“I’ve been in… situations before with multiple partners. Open relationships, polyamory, threesomes… I’ve done—I’ve done just about everything.” David clears his throat and chances a look at Patrick, who just nods encouragingly. 

“Sometimes I knew about it in advance. A lot of times I wasn’t aware that I was in an open relationship until—well, I always found out eventually. Stevie and I were both seeing Jake at the same time. We didn’t know at first, but once we found out, we just kinda continued. It was… not ideal. Jake suggested we—”all be with us” is how he put it. Stevie and I both decided we didn’t want that, so we ended things. Except, I guess, Stevie never actually did. We never… it was never all three of us.”

Patrick nods. “Thank you for explaining, David. Do you—Is an open relationship something you would like again?”

“No! I mean, no, that’s not what I prefer. Unless—I mean, if that’s something you want…”

“No, no. No, I like it just being you and me, David.” Patrick takes his hand and squeezes softly.

“Good, good. That’s good.” David smiles. “Um, so, I… I’ve been with a _lot_ of people. I can—I can tell you about them if you want. I don’t really remember everything… but I want to be as honest with you as possible.”

Patrick’s eyes are so soft that David has to look away. It feels like Patrick can see into his soul and they’ve barely begun this conversation. Diving into specific details about his past is only going to make him feel more exposed. David wants to do this for Patrick, but 30 years of self-sabotage and avoidance has him draining his whiskey and eyeing all possible exits. 

“I think maybe—I think I should share now.” Patrick looks positively terrified at the idea, and David hates being the cause of that look on his face. Even worse than the alarm bells going off in his own head is the panic etching Patrick’s features. 

“You don’t have to—”

“No, David, I do. You deserve honesty from me too. I… I was engaged before I came to Schitt’s Creek.” Patrick blurts the words out like he’s ripping off a bandaid. 

David’s heart drops to his stomach and suddenly he can’t breathe. He’s not sure what he was expecting, but it isn’t this.

“Her name is Rachel. We got together back in high school. I’ve known her since we were kids. We’ve broken up a dozen times, but we always sort of fell back together. I didn’t—” Patrick’s voice cracks and he starts speaking even more rapidly, his words tripping over each other in his haste to get them all out. 

“I didn’t know, David. I didn’t know what was wrong. It was good sometimes. We had a lot in common, but it just never felt _right_. I didn’t know what to do, and everyone kept telling me that I needed to stop stringing her along. So I… I just proposed. I guess I didn’t really think that would fix things, but I… I was so confused and frustrated and scared. We weren’t engaged long. Six weeks only. But it felt like forever. I constantly felt panicked. One day, I just woke up, quit my job, packed up all my things, told Rachel it was over, and… I drove away.”

Patrick has always been steady, calm, in control ever since David has met him. He’s not right now. David has never seen him this way. Patrick’s hands are shaking, his breath coming in heaving gasps, his voice uncertain. 

“I didn’t know. I thought sometimes maybe… but I never. And I know now. I know why it wasn’t right with her. It all feels right with you, David. I know now that I’m… that I’m gay. But I don’t know how to tell her or… or tell my family. I want them to know—about me, about us—but I’m so scared that they’ll think differently of me.” 

Patrick breaks off, clearing his throat and swiping at his eyes. David pulls Patrick to his chest and kisses the top of his head.

“Thank you for sharing, Patrick. Thank you for trusting me. You don’t have to tell anyone else right now. Coming out is very personal, and you should only do it when you feel ready. You can take as long as you need, and when you’re ready, I’m here. I’ll be here for you.” David feels overwhelmed, fumbling to say the right thing and completely out of his depth. They came to Stevie’s apartment to have sex, but this conversation feels so much more intimate. 

“Thank you, David.” Patrick takes David’s face in his hands and kisses him deeply. “Thank you for doing this for us, for making this conversation happen.” 

\--

They talk until nearly 2 a.m., their voices hoarse and eyes beginning to droop. They’ve migrated to the head of the bed, curled on their sides and facing each other, trading kisses between stories. Patrick tells David all about Rachel and the handful of other girls he has been with. David talks about Stevie and Jake and a few handfuls of actors, artists, and socialites. 

He’s surprised by how comfortable he feels sharing with Patrick. Historically, the more David has revealed of himself, the less interested people got, but Patrick listens without judgment and gives his full attention. David marvels at the feeling of completely baring his soul for another person and having them do the same. David feels warmth flooding his body with each new tidbit of information from Patrick’s past, glowing embers of contentment curling around his heart, hot sparks of joy burning his veins—a level of intimacy he never knew was possible. 

All at once, David cannot stand a second longer without kissing Patrick. He throws himself at Patrick, licking eagerly into his mouth. Patrick inhales sharply but responds with an equal sense of urgency. He easily rolls David onto his back and is straddling his hips within moments, and David is dizzy with want. 

“Patrick… I… you—” David can’t bare to pull away from Patrick’s mouth long enough to finish a sentence. He’s not sure how they went from sleepy murmurings to frantic grinding in less than 60 seconds flat, but David is certain he’s never needed anyone as badly as he needs Patrick right now. 

Patrick starts shoving at David’s sweater, grunting in frustration until David pulls it over his head, tossing it in the direction of Stevie’s dresser. Patrick sits upright and gazes down at David like he can’t quite believe his eyes, his hands roaming restlessly across David’s chest while his own chest heaves beneath his baby blue sweater. 

“David,” Patrick gasps. There’s a slightly wild look in his eyes. “You’re so gorgeous, oh my god. I want… I want—” 

“Mm, what do you want, honey? We can do anything you want.”

Patrick appears temporarily immobilized, so David takes it upon himself to yank Patrick’s sweater over his head and tug him down into another heated kiss. Patrick springs back into action, plunging his tongue into David’s mouth and moaning enthusiastically. 

“Too many—mmm, _fuck_ —David. Too many clothes.” Patrick starts to fumble with David’s pants, pausing to make eye contact. “Can I?” 

At David’s nod, Patrick removes David’s pants like he’s unwrapping an eagerly-anticipated gift—exuberant and reckless like he can't possibly see what's inside soon enough. His own jeans are shucked off unceremoniously and flung over his shoulder. There’s a crash as the jeans knock something to the floor and David mentally adds another bottle of wine to his tally for Stevie. Patrick doesn’t seem to hear or care. 

He pauses with his hands hovering over David’s briefs—whether he’s waiting for consent or gathering courage David is not sure. David takes one of Patrick’s hands and squeezes, and Patrick’s face splits into a grin as he squeezes back. Patrick removes David’s briefs with the care typically reserved for handling a rare piece of art, his expression one of great reverence. 

He wraps his hand around David’s cock and strokes so delicately that David feels like every cell in his body is vibrating with need. He wants to give Patrick the space to explore, but David is on the verge of screaming from Patrick’s tortuously slow, teasing touches. Just as David opens his mouth to beg Patrick to do something— _anything_ —Patrick drops down and takes David in his mouth. David arches up off the bed and _screams_. 

Patrick licks messily at the head of David’s cock and smirks. “Is this okay, David?” 

David swears loudly and tosses a pillow at Patrick’s head. Patrick laughs brightly and smacks playfully at David’s thigh. “Great idea! We can put this under your hips so it’s easier for me to suck your pretty cock.”

“Okay! That’s enough of that!” David has Patrick on his back before Patrick is even aware of what's happening. He takes all of Patrick into his mouth, swallowing when Patrick’s cock nudges the back of his throat. The noise complaint Stevie will inevitably receive will add another bottle of wine to the tally, but the beautiful sounds coming from Patrick’s mouth are _so_ worth it. 

David moves back to suck at the head, dipping his tongue into the slit and humming in satisfaction as the bitter taste of Patrick’s precome fills his mouth. He pulls off to heave in a breath, but Patrick clearly has other ideas. Patrick shoves David onto his back and is pressing messy kisses along the shaft of his cock before David can protest to the change of events. 

_Fuck if we’re not both competitive bastards_ , David thinks as they enter what could only be described as a wrestling match where the winner gets a dick in their mouth. The tussle comes to an abrupt conclusion when Patrick rolls off the edge of the bed and onto the floor resulting in several minutes of semi-hysterical laughter.

When Patrick climbs back up on the bed, he’s still shaking with mirth and his eyes are crinkled adorably. David has tears streaming down his face and can’t catch his breath. Patrick snorts on his next inhale, and he has no business looking so damn attractive while letting out wheezing snorts in between giggles. David is outraged at how something so utterly unsexy is only making his desire to fuck Patrick more urgent. 

Patrick crawls closer and kisses David, their teeth clacking together awkwardly because they both can’t seem to stop smiling. He pulls back slightly, looking into David’s eyes so fondly that David’s stomach flips. Patrick swipes a thumb under David’s eye, wiping at the tears remaining from his fit of laughter. He leans down and kisses under each of David’s eyes—so carefully, so tenderly—and suddenly they’re no longer laughing. David’s mind goes blank of anything that doesn’t have to do with this moment. Patrick’s eyes, Patrick’s lips, the warmth from Patrick’s body pressed against his. Patrick, Patrick, _Patrick_. 

Patrick kisses him thoroughly, cradling David’s face between both of his hands and only pulling away when David is gasping. David’s erection had flagged during their laughing fit, but now he is rock hard and aching. He can feel that Patrick is in a similar state of need where he is pressed hotly against David’s hip. David blinks to clear the fog from his mind, struggling to decide what to do next when he wants _everything_ with Patrick.

“Patrick,” he murmurs against Patrick’s lips. “Can we try something?”

“Yes, anything, David.” Patrick smiles so warmly David has to momentarily close his eyes.

He pushes Patrick up into a seated position, shoving lightly to encourage Patrick onto his hands and knees facing away from David. He tugs at one of Patrick’s legs.

“C’mere. Straddle me, but facing that way. Yeah, just like that, honey.”

Patrick lets out a small _oh_ in understanding, shuffling backward until David can mouth at the head of his cock. Patrick groans and drops down to his forearms, breathing hotly over David’s erection.

“This okay?” David asks.

“So okay, David.” Patrick starts kissing wetly along the shaft, and David wraps his lips back around Patrick in turn.

Patrick makes up for any inexperience with pure enthusiasm. He alternates between licking messily at the head and taking as much of David into his mouth as he can and sucking like his life depends on it. His mouth is so hot and wet and _perfect_. 

David grabs two handfuls of Patrick’s ass and urges him further into his mouth, earning a choked off moan. Patrick pulls off of David gasping.

“David, David, _fuck, David_!” His hands scrabble at David’s thighs, nails biting into the flesh. David sucks harshly, then pulls off entirely.

“Come on.” David bites lightly just below Patrick’s hipbone. “Fuck my mouth. I can take it. I _want_ it.”

Patrick lets out a reedy whine in response. David moves one hand to jack Patrick slowly, keeping his fist loose. Patrick whines again. 

“You gonna fuck my mouth now, Patrick?”

“Yesyesyes, David, _pleeeease_!”

David takes Patrick back into his mouth and allows his jaw to go slack, and Patrick doesn’t hold back. He thrusts into David’s mouth, setting a rapid pace just shy of too much, and David fucking _loves_ it. After a few moments of just panting heavily over David’s cock, Patrick seems to remember he was sucking it and returns to the task with gusto. He bobs his head, hollowing his cheeks and moaning obscenely. 

The dual sensations of Patrick’s thick cock hitting the back of his throat and the wet heat of Patrick’s mouth surrounding him is going to make David lose his goddamn mind. He swallows around Patrick and Patrick’s entire body shakes. He squeezes David’s thigh urgently and makes an incoherent sound that might have been an attempt at speech, but Patrick appears unwilling to stop sucking David’s dick long enough to speak. David understands what he’s saying anyway and pulls back to wrap his lips tightly around the head of Patrick’s cock right as he shoots down David’s throat. 

David’s eyes roll back into his head as he revels in the feeling of Patrick pulsing in his mouth, the taste of him sharp and satisfying. He gentles his mouth when Patrick whines from overstimulation, reluctantly letting Patrick slip from his mouth entirely. He presses a final kiss to the tip of Patrick’s dick and delights in the weak groan it tears from him. 

Patrick pulls off of David as he pants breathlessly, his chest heaving and forearms shaking from the strain of holding himself over David. David pushes him gently, knocking Patrick onto his side and crawling out from underneath him. He moves to hover over Patrick, capturing his mouth in a filthy kiss. 

The taste of Patrick is still on his tongue, and Patrick is moaning into his mouth, biting harshly at David’s lower lip. Patrick is tugging a fistful of David’s hair with one hand, while the other is grasping at any part of David’s body he can reach. It’s so good—kissing Patrick is _so_ good—and David never wants to stop. His own cock is so hard it’s throbbing, but right now he’s content to just keep kissing Patrick. 

David has no idea how much time has passed. His body feels like it is floating. There’s a glowing warmth surrounding him. He’s a shooting star burning through the sky. He’s… suddenly on his back with Patrick between his legs.

“Whaaa—” David slurs.

“Look at you. You’re so damn beautiful. Let me take care of you, baby.” Patrick kisses across David’s thighs, pausing to leave a hickey in his wake. “God, I love your cock. Want you to come in my mouth. Can you do that for me?”

Patrick takes David into his mouth, swirling his tongue over the tip and humming cheerfully. There’s saliva and precome dripping down Patrick’s chin and his cheeks are flushed bright red. He looks thoroughly debauched and so fucking happy to have a mouthful of cock, and David is already so close. Patrick pulls off for a breath and licks his lips, smiling broadly. 

“Gonna come for me, David?” Patrick is so close that the tip of David’s cock is pressing to the seam of his lips, painting smears of precome to his pretty red mouth, and how could David possibly deny Patrick his request? 

Patrick wraps his lips around David again, and David is absolutely done for within seconds. His orgasm surges through his entire body, pleasure igniting every nerve ending. There’s champagne bubbles fizzing through his veins and sparklers lighting up inside his brain. It feels unending and all-encompassing. 

His body is still twitching through aftershocks as Patrick presses tender kisses on David’s lower belly, across his chest, on each wrist, and along the length of his neck. He kisses both cheeks, each eyelid, and the tip of David’s nose. David slowly blinks open his eyes in time for Patrick to press their lips together in a kiss so gentle that David’s breath catches in his chest. He’s never been happier than he is in this moment.

Patrick curls up along David’s side, tucking his face into David’s neck. He takes one of David’s hands and entwines their fingers, resting their joined hands over David’s heart. They both desperately need a shower, Stevie’s sheets will have to be changed, and they need to open the store in just a few short hours. They’re going to be running on practically no sleep tomorrow, and David will require about a gallon of coffee and at least a dozen extra kisses in order to make it through the day. But none of that matters right now because David can feel Patrick’s lips turn up in a smile pressed against the hollow of his throat, and that—this moment, this feeling—is the only thing that matters right now. Everything else can wait.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on tumblr [@landofsonlali](https://landofsonlali.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
